Naughty Or Nice
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: A couple of Christmas themed one shots for Hailey Egan Cena. One features Randy Orton, the other John Cena. Merry Christmas Hailey!
1. Chapter 1

Grace fluttered around the house one more time making sure that there was nothing out of place. It was Christmas Eve and she was meeting her fiancé John's parents for the first time. Her sister Violet tried her best to hold in a laugh as she stood there watching her.

"Would you relax? Everything is going to be fine. John's parents are going to love you."

"I can't relax. This is a big deal. I just want them to like me."

"They will. Because you're an awesome person. And John loves you."

"Were you this nervous when you met Mike's folks?" Violet nodded.

"I was terrified. I kept thinking about everything that could go wrong. But it was fine. His mom loves me." Violet smiled. "Now, go get dressed and I'll keep an eye on dinner for you. They'll be here soon." Grace nodded and walked upstairs to get dressed.

John stood in the airport with his soon to be brother in law and waited for his parents. He couldn't believe he'd gotten them to agree to come to Florida for Christmas. But he was excited for them to meet Grace. He hadn't been looking to fall in love when he met her but something about her drew him in and before he knew it, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. His mom had been a little surprised when he'd called them and told them that he was getting married again. Especially so soon after he got divorced. But as long as he was happy, so were his parents and they'd agreed to come meet the love of his life. John looked over at Mike as he laughed into the phone.

"Tell her to calm down. We'll be there soon. Alright. Yeah. I love you too babe." Mike said as he hung up the phone. "Violet says that Grace is flipping out. She's cleaned the living room three times since we left." John laughed.

"I don't know why she's so nervous. They're going to love her as much as I do."

"It's in their nature. Violet was the same way when she met my mom. It was hilarious." Mike said. "And now, my mom takes her side in every argument we ever have. I just buy them both flowers when I know I'm wrong." John laughed.

"That's because you're a smart man." He said as his parents came into sight. They exchanged greetings and headed out to the car.

Grace looked at herself in the little black dress she'd chosen to wear and the necklace that John had given her for her birthday and walked back downstairs minutes before John, Mike and John's parents walked in the door. John smiled as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad this is Grace Garrison. Grace, these are my parents, Carol and John Sr." Grace smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." Grace said holding out her hand for them to shake. Carol smiled and pulled her into a hug causing John's smile to widen.

"It's nice to meet you too dear. You're prettier than John said you were." Carol said. "And whatever that is cooking smells wonderful."

"It's done if you're hungry." Grace said as she walked toward the kitchen with Carol arm and arm. John looked at his dad.

"I don't think I've ever seen your mother warm up to someone so quickly. She's definitely a keeper." He too walked toward the kitchen. Mike looked at John and smiled.

"I'll leave you the name of my florist." They had dinner and talked for a little while longer before John's parents headed to the hotel and Violet and Mike headed home. John looked at Grace as she walked around cleaning up. She'd managed to charm his parents and that made him love her even more. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know my parents loved you." He said. She smiled.

"They're very nice. I think your mom and I are going to be good friends." He smiled.

"Good. Now let's leave this mess till in the morning and head upstairs. I'm ready for bed."

"You want to go to sleep this early?" He smiled at her devilishly, showing his dimples which had always been a weak spot for her and leaned in closer so his mouth was even with her ear.

"I don't remember saying anything about sleeping." He said. She giggled a little and ran up the stairs with him close behind her. He caught up to her in the bedroom and made quick work of her dress. He licked his lips a little and bent down to claim her lips. He deepened the kiss as her bra fell to the floor and he ran his hands up her side. Her body arched closer to him and he smiled against her lips before he pulled away and started lavishing attention on her neck. She wasn't aware that he'd backed them toward the bed until the backs of her legs hit the edge before he lifted her body in his arms and laid them back on it gently. He broke away from her for a minute to pull off his own clothes, taking her underwear as he went. He let his eyes wash over her and licked his lips again.

"You gonna stand there looking at me all night?" She asked. He smiled and climbed on the bed with her running his fingers up her thighs. She arched against him and moaned when he slid a finger inside her. He smiled and leaned down kissing her again as he worked his finger inside her. He swallowed her moans and he smiled against her skin as he felt her getting close. He pulled his finger out and positioned himself over her, gently sliding himself into her. She moaned and held on to his back, pulling him closer. He pushed himself in a little deeper and a little harder every time, each time bringing them both closer and closer toward the edge.

"I love you." He whispered softly as they came together. He rolled to the side and pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too John. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy sat at his locker room and looked at the name he'd been assigned for Secret Santa. He couldn't believe his luck. Lucy O'Malley had been the object of his attention for the last several weeks and he'd made every excuse he could think of to drop by Stephanie's office to see her hot new assistant. He knew this was his chance to make his feelings known and give her a gift she'd never forget. But he was going to need a little help. He smiled when he saw her sister Lana walking down the hallway talking to Adam.

"Hey Lana, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said. She smiled and nodded, kissing Adam as he went on to his locker room.

"Sure, what's up Randy?"

"I know we aren't supposed to tell who we got for Secret Santa but uh…..I got Lucy's name and I was wondering if you had any idea of how she felt about me?"

"Why?"

"Well…..maybe I…."

"Oh wow. The Legend Killer has a crush. How cute. Well, I might know how she feels. But you've got to do me a favor."

"And that would be?"

"Count this as your Secret Santa gift. I got your name." He smiled.

"Done."

"She thinks you're hot." His smile widened. "So go profess your love to my sister and whatever happens, please don't give me details." Randy laughed. He hugged her and smiled as she walked out the locker room, the wheels in his head turning. He had the perfect gift in mind.

Lucy drove back to the hotel and sighed to herself. She hadn't gotten her Secret Santa gift at the party and Randy hadn't been there either. She'd sat with Lana and Adam all night listening to them talk about how it would be great to be married by the new year. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her sister but she wished she could have something like that in her own life. She got on the elevator and headed up to her room and smiled when she saw a note on the door.

_Sorry I couldn't make it to the party. Your Secret Santa gift is on your bed. Hope you enjoy it. Randy_

She smiled. Randy had been her Secret Santa and had gotten her a gift. She opened the door to the room and put her bag down by the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Randy sitting on her bed. "I uh…..got your note."

"Good. Are you going to come unwrap your gift?" he asked suggestively. She bit her lip and smiled as she walked over to him. "Merry Christmas Lucy." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and unzipped the back of her dress. She stepped out of it and he smiled as he walked around her taking her in. He pulled her to him, his chest flush against her back and brushed some hair gently off her neck. She could feel him pressed against her, his arousal hard and pressing against the denim of his jeans and she shivered a little suddenly wishing that they weren't there. She could feel his breath on her neck, hot and labored as he chuckled a little and kissed her neck softly. She tilted her head to the side, relishing the feeling of his lips on her skin. She felt her knees getting weaker as he brought his lips close to her ear.

"Do you want to unwrap your gift now?" he asked again huskily. She nodded and turned around, pulling his shirt over his head and feathering her fingers over his chest. She smiled a little as the muscles in his jaw clenched and her hand went to the button of his jeans. He stepped out of them and she stood there looking at him. He ran his hand down the curve of her breast before he pulled her to him and kissed her, his fingers tangled in her hair. She moaned against his lips and he smiled. He pushed on her shoulder and she landed back on the bed with a gentle plop, watching him with hungry eyes as he stepped out of his boxers and she looked at him naked and fully aroused in front of her. He climbed on the bed with her, his body snaking its way up hers as her panties pooled around her ankles.

She could hardly believe this was happening. That she and Randy were naked and in bed together. She'd dreamed about it for what seemed like an eternity. Wondered what it would be like to feel his body beside hers. To feel the weight of him as he eased himself inside her and they made love. But she'd never let on that she'd wanted him. She was pulled out of her thoughts as a gasp escaped her lips. She writhed as she felt him deep a finger inside of her and bring it up to his lips to taste her. "MMMMM." He whispered as he dipped his head lower and planted it firmly between her legs. She couldn't focus on anything after that. Only the pleasure she was feeling as her body grew warm with every flick of his tongue inside her. She moaned against the quiet of the room and urged him to continue, the fire deep inside building more and more.

He could sense she was close and the act of bringing her such pleasure causing him to bring him to completion on his own. But he'd managed to keep it at bay and he pulled himself away from her, leaving soft little bites up her thighs as he worked his body up hers again. He pushed himself inside her forcefully and thrust into her like he was possessed. She wrapped her legs around him, dragging her nails down his back so hard she was sure she'd bring blood. He hissed a little but the pain seemed to only encourage him to go faster, to thrust deeper and harder. He smiled down at her, her eyes screwed tightly together, biting her lips so hard that a small trickle of blood was running down her chin. He closed his eyes are her body tightened around him and she screamed out his name. That sent him over the edge and the threw his head back as he emptied himself inside her, their bodies pulsing together as they rode out their high. He stilled himself, supporting his weight weakly on his arms and panted as he pulled himself out of her and laid down on the bed. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him and rested her head against his chest.

"That was…..amazing." She said breathlessly. "I think that could possibly be the best gift ever." He laughed a little and kissed her on the forehead. "And the best part is, it's the gift that keeps on giving." He smiled again and kissed her.

"Anytime you want it." He kissed her again and ran his hand down her cheek. "Merry Christmas Lucy."

"Merry Christmas Randy."


End file.
